


A Valuable Lesson

by Servena



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Webster had once called him “the one-man queer protection squad”, which he liked so much that he was considering getting that on a t-shirt.





	A Valuable Lesson

„Well, it ain’t spaghetti, but it looks a bit like noodles, doesn’t it?” Liebgott says as he joins the others at the table in the mess hall. When no one answers him, he frowns. “What, did somebody’s dog die?” he asks at the solemn expression on their faces.

“New kid’s in trouble” Guarnere says and nods over to a table on the other side of the aisle. A slim blond-haired kid in a freshly pressed uniform is currently being surrounded by a group of other soldiers who don’t look all that friendly.

“He one of us?” Liebgott asks with his mouth already full of noodles.

“Will you get some table manners?” Webster mutters next to him.

Liebgott at least takes the time to swallow before he grins at him. “Not in this life, darling. Take it or leave it.”

Webster only reacts with a long-suffering sigh that doesn’t fool anybody at the table.

“I think so”, Babe answers the outstanding question. “And I think that’s the problem, too.”

Liebgott glances over. “Where they from, Dog Company?”

Bill nods. “Never liked these bastards much”, he says with a grim face.

“I ought to go over there”, Gene mumbles, “check on him.”

“Be careful”, Babe says.

“Nah, stay put, Doc.” Liebgott shoves another fork full of noodles into his mouth before he gets up. “I’m going.”

“Don’t start a fight. I ain’t fixing you up if you do.”

“Aww, but you always fix me up!” He pushes the chair into the table with a little more force than necessary. “Don’t steal my noodles.”

“Who’d want them anyway?” Babe mutters.

“Want me to join ya?” Bill asks.

“Nah. Ain’t no straight guy doing my fighting for me.” With these words he crosses the aisle to get himself involved.

Liebgott knows exactly what kind of an impression he makes on other people. He’s slim and not all that tall, so people tend to underestimate him. Though they rarely make that mistake more than once.

Over time, he’s managed to gain himself quite the reputation. Nobody in their company dares to make a joke about Jews or Queers when he’s in hearing range. Webster has once called him “the one-man queer protection squad”, which he likes so much that he’s considering getting that on a t-shirt. And hell, if these bastards from Dog haven’t caught on yet, who is he to deprive them of a valuable lesson?

“Hey buddy”, Liebgott says before he has even reached the table. “Ya new?”

The new kid looks at him like a deer in the headlights and finally nods.

“Liebgott, Joseph D.”, he says and holds out his hand.

“Patrick Hayes”, the boy says and grabs his hand. His own is cold and slightly damp. “You a Jew?”

“Yeah”, Liebgott says easily. “You got a problem with that?”

The new guy quickly shakes his head.

“Look, I got some friends of mine sittin’ over there, you wanna join us?” He nods back towards the table where the others are watching him like hawks, ready to get involved if things go awry.

Before the boy can answer, one of the other guys has finally found something to say. “What do ya want, midget?”

“From you?” Liebgott takes his time to run his gaze from his shoes right up to the guy’s face. “Nothing.”

He can tell the other is clenching his teeth by the way the muscles of his jaw tense. “You better get back to your boys before you get in trouble.”

“Oh, I love trouble”, Liebgott says casually. “But what are your boys gonna say when you get beat up by a Queer?”

That does it. The guy steps forward and pulls his fist back for a hit, but it’s easy to see it coming and he ducks low. Within this movement he reaches out and punches the other in the stomach, making him double over.

Immediately all attention is on them. Soldiers all around them get up from their tables to get a better view. From the far end of the hall a few officers try to make their way through to stop them, but the aisles around them are already packed with people. Liebgott catches a brief glance at Doc’s disapproving face, but then his attention is back on the fight.

This guy is the biggest and strongest of their group, but that also makes him slow. Speed has always been one of Liebgott’s advantages, along with the fact that he doesn’t know when to stop. He stays light on his feet and manages to get another few hits on the other, making him stumble, until he’s finally hit himself.

It knocks the breath out of his lungs and sends him to the floor, but he doesn’t stay down for long. He knows exactly what they were going to do to that boy, and his anger gives him strength. He lunges at the other and they roll over the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices the other Dog Company soldiers trying to get involved, but Bill’s appearance quickly deters them.

Finally it’s Jonny Martin who gets a hold of his arm and firmly says: “That’s enough.”

He lets himself be pulled off, adrenaline slowly fading. The other guy has to be carried away.

He gets cleaning duty and detention for the next week, which is a real pity since he had wanted to check out that new bar in Gresham Street with Webster, but it’s totally worth it. Even listening to Webster’s lecture is worth it after a fight like this.

Wide-eyed Patrick Hayes, who Bill roughly calls “another stray”, gets a place at their table. And of course it’s the Doc who patches up his split eyebrow and his bleeding knuckles.

“See, I knew you would take care of me”, he says with a grin that hurts only a little bit.

“Shut up”, Gene mumbles and pours the alcohol onto his bruises without another warning, making him wince, but he can’t hide the small smile that’s pulling at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
